elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Taste of Death
Overview *'Prerequisite:' N/A *'Quest Giver: 'Eola *'Reward:' Amulet of Arkay, Ring of Namira Background Walkthrough Hall of the Dead The quest is given by Eola inside the Hall of the Dead of Understone Keep, in Markarth. She will appear inside the Hall of the Dead after Brother Verulus is convinced to talk about the reason why it is closed to visitors (through the dialogue options of persuasion, bribe or intimidation). After being told that the Hall of the Dead is closed because many bodies has been eaten by an unknown intruder, the player can accept a task from Brother Verulus to investigate the problem, and will receive a key to enter the crypt. Once inside, an unknown woman's voice will be heard talking about canibalism. Soon after, Eola will reveal herself. She worships Namira, Lady of Decay, and seems to belive that the player, like her, desires to feed from dead human bodies. Through dialogue, the player can listen to what she has to say or to confront and kill her. Listening to her will activate The Taste of Death quest. Eola will become invisible and leave the Hall of the Dead and go to Reachcliff Cave, where she will wait for the player. Either if the player chooses to kill Eola or to listen her, he can report back to Brother Verulus and tell him the Hall of the Dead is safe, who will reward him with an Amulet of Arkay. Reachcliff Cave Eola will be waiting for the player outside Reachcliff Cave, where she asks the player to defeat the Draugr inside. She will follow the player in combat if asked. After the dungeon is cleared, Eola will propose a feast to celebrate the victory. She will ask the player to lure Brother Verulus into Reachcliff Cave to be eaten, as part of an initiation ritual. Back to the Hall of the Dead, Brother Verulus can be convinced to follow the player through dialogue options (persuade, bribe or intimidate). The Feast When the player arrives to Reachcliff Cave with Verulus, there will be a feast going on in the last chamber, with some guests around a big table. Eola talks to Verulus and convinces him to lay on the altar ("to rest", while he waits for the dinner). Eola then asks the player to kill Brother Verulus and feast on his flesh. After killing him, the player can activate his body, and a dialogue box will appear with the options to eat or to leave Verulus' body alone. If the player chooses to eat, the voice of Namira herself will sound, telling the player she's pleased with him. She gives the Ring of Namira, which allows the player to feed from dead human bodies. At any moment before eating Verulus, it's possible to fight Eola and the members of the coven of Namira during the feast. This will cause the quest to fail. Notes *There are several different Halls of the Dead in Skyrim. The one related to this quest is located in Markarth, inside the Understone Keep. Bugs *If you kill Eola within Reachcliff Cave after you have accepted -Convince Verulus to follow you- some citizens of Markarth will speak to you as if you are a member of their cannibal cult. Even though you have not lured Brother Verulus to be eaten or taken part in the feast. Category:Skyrim: Quests